


Friends...or Not?

by winter_mao_flower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Help, I love Sylvelix, M/M, Slight Angst?, how does one tag, they're so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are two different people, childhood friends, and best friends...?That title doesn't sound right in Sylvain's head.





	Friends...or Not?

Sylvain was well known in the monastery for his flirtatious ways. He was labeled a skirt chaser and would often chat up the women in town or even some of the students in the monastery. Sometimes he’d get told off, other times people would go along with it before they eventually called him an asshole and left him alone. For many reasons, he was mostly left alone, reasons that he knew of.

Felix was well known for being strong and asking others he deemed strong to spar. Sometimes he may even ask anyone who enters the training grounds. That’s not to say that fighting was everything for him. Sometimes he’d wander the monastery grounds and speak with those whom he happened to see. For some reason, many people gathered around him, reasons he did not know of.

Sylvain, despite his flirtatious ways (with both men and women, mind you), was actually loyal to a fault, especially to his friends. He didn’t want attention unless it was truly genuine, despite being the notorious skirt chaser he is. Of course, almost no one gave him that attention. It was always,  _ always  _ about his Crest. Who was he to take away the pleasure of potentially having his Crest baby from them? Even though he would be arranged a marriage with some woman he didn’t know...well, might as well have all the fun he can, right? His facade has lasted him this long, so why not longer?

Felix, unlike Sylvain,  _ had  _ no facade. He didn’t take shit and he didn’t give shit. He was straightforward and to the point, and he is a  _ terrible  _ liar. He can’t and won’t hide his opinions and feelings from others. Felix was genuine in all his endeavors- even though it may not seem that way at first. He tells people exactly what he thinks about them, and sure he might come off as an asshole, but he’s sure as hell not faking anything just to please others. ...Maybe that’s why people are drawn to him.

They were two very different people, almost opposites. However, they got along well, they were childhood friends and while there’s no current label for what they are to each other… Best friends might suffice?

“No…” Sylvain mumbled to himself before shaking his head as he wandered the monastery halls. His fingers were laced and rested behind his head, eyes looking at nothing in particular. He was bored out of his mind right now. While he  _ would  _ flirt with a girl passing by, he wasn’t in the mood. Surprising. Thinking about things like this to himself wasn’t like him. No...it was not like him at all. He sighed softly. He needed to get it together.

Perhaps he’d go to the training hall. See if Felix was there. He was almost always there. Though, if he arrived now then he’d most surely receive a  _ “Have you finally decided to become serious about this?”  _ in which he’d respond with a wink and a  _ “Just came to see you.”  _ A light chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about their conversation in his head. His feet had already taken him right outside the training grounds.

Well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. He entered the training grounds expecting a certain pony tailed swordsman, but found that it was empty. “...” Why did he feel so disappointed? “Might as well pick up a lance while I’m here.” He spoke to himself, and went to the weapon rack.

“Oh? Have you decided to become serious about this, Sylvain?”

He picked up a training lance and turned around, a lighthearted grin on his face. “Hey Felix.” Sylvain put a hand in his pocket, holding the lance with his other hand. “I just came to see you for a chat, but you weren’t here.”

“Hmph. I have no interest in conversing with you here. However, since you've arrived anyway, let us speak with our blades instead.”

“But you just said you didn’t want to converse with me, and this isn’t exactly a blade but it’s more of a-”

“You know what I meant.”

Sylvain laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” His hands brought the lance up, and he readied himself. “I’m in a pretty good mood today, so I guess I’ll do this for you.”

“That should be my line.” Felix had a hint of a smirk on his face as he lunged forwards toward him with a training sword.

He avoided it, and slashed upwards with his lance. Which was also dodged by Felix. There were small smiles on their faces as they sparred and exchanged blows. Sylvain stumbled, but caught himself before he fell, Felix stumbled, but he didn’t allow himself to fall.

Eventually Sylvain was the one who had fallen on the ground, with Felix pinning him down. They were both breathing heavily, with sweat dripping down their faces but even so. Felix looked pretty with the look of victory lighting up on his face. ...Man, he kind of wants to see that expression more.

“...I win.”

“Yes, yes. I got it.” Sylvain had an easygoing smile on his face. “Although, if you wanted to top me that badly, you could’ve just told me. We’re friends but I’d let you-” He winked as he spoke, but he received a harsh punch in the stomach, cutting him off.

As he was left coughing his guts out, Felix stood up and walked off. Though, Sylvain swears there’s a bright flush on his friend’s face. “Hey hey, it was just a joke- ow my stomach…” He laid on the ground for a bit, before slowly getting up.

“I’m not one of your girls, Sylvain.”

“Aww, are you jealous Felix?”

“Tch. Of course not.”

* * *

“I’m fine I’m fine! Felix it’s not that bad.”

Felix grumbled something to himself about Sylvain needing to take better care of himself.

Now, it really wasn’t that bad, in his opinion at least. He just got slashed in the arm, and his armor needed to be repaired, but it was-

“Ow, ow, ow! Felix not so hard…” Sylvain winced as the other tightly, and when he said tightly, he meant  _ tightly _ , wrapped the bandages around his arm.

“It’s your fault for getting hurt in the first place.”

“I got it, but you could at least be a little more gentle.”

“Hmph.”

Felix didn’t say anything in response to that, but he did become gentler with Sylvain’s arm afterwards. That’s when Sylvain noted that the other had a few cuts himself on his hand.

“When you’re done, let me take care of your wounds too.”

“No.”

“Aww come on. You can’t tell me that you’re fine after helping me with my arm.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Ouch.” He winced. “But seriously, let me take care of you.”

They talked some more before Felix eventually gave in and allowed him to take care of his hand. Sylvain never noticed how small Felix’s hands were compared to his. He never really thought about that. Not until now, that is.

“...You know…your hands are pretty sm- Ow!” Sylvain winced as he felt pain in his foot.

“Just tend to my wounds silently.”

“I was just making an observation about your cute and pretty hands, sheesh.” He sighed and finished putting the bandages on Felix's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it afterwards.

“!” Felix quickly took his hand away. “Disgusting. And there’s nothing ‘cute’ or ‘pretty’ about them. They’re used to kill.”

He laughed and took Felix’s hands, holding them inside his two hands. The other’s hands were cold inside his warmer ones. “Look Felix, your hands can fit snugly in mine. It’s like…” It was like they were made for each other.

“Hmph.” The other took his hands back and stood up. “I didn’t come here to listen to you compliment my hands. I only allowed you to this because you insisted on taking care of me.”

“Aww...but weren’t you worried for  _ me _ at first?”

“...You’re obviously fine now.”

Sylvain only watched as Felix left, a small smile on his face as he laced his fingers behind his head. “...it’s like we were made for each other...huh…”

...Sylvain doesn't think friends think about holding each other's hands. Then again, labelling themselves as friends doesn't seem right to him either.

* * *

“Sylvain.”

Sylvain sat in his chair, looking at the door. “Hey, Felix. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“You irresponsible fool! Protecting me like that. You’re so weak, and yet you always...always…”

He was...touched by how concerned the other sounded. There was a war going on so of course he was going to get injured one day...and it was completely worth it if it was Felix. “Look, it doesn’t matter, as long as you’re safe. You can go on living, while I…”

“Stop kidding around. You’re not going to die. I won’t let you.”

Sylvain stood up just as Felix had entered, his fingers laced behind his head. “Heh heh… Nah, I won’t die on you. I promise. You think something like this could kill me? No way. A little magic will take care of the wound. Some bed rest then I’m good to go out and do it all over again.”

“Sylvain!” Felix’s face contorted into a stern and angry expression, and perhaps there were hints of concern in his eyes. 

“Oh, come on. That was funny. It’s not like you to be so concerned.” He grinned.

“You really are a fool. The biggest in all of Fódlan. I thought something was off. There’s no way you could die from such a small cut. You’re so reckless and inattentive, I thought this might be divine punishment.”

“Hey!-” The edges of Sylvain’s lips turned downward. “That’s not nice! You should be thanking me.”

Felix nodded. “I am grateful. You’ve been doing this ever since we were children. Constantly fooling around, but then showing up and helping when we actually need you.” He looked down. “I’ll admit, seeing that smile on your face, I almost want to give you a hug. Almost.”

Sylvain blinked, his eyes going wide. “A hug?” He was dumbfounded. “Did- Did you get hit on the head?” But there was a part of him that was filled with indescribable joy. “Come on. Tell me you want to hug me again. I liked it!”

The swordsman turned around. “Hmph! I won't be repeating it, you half-wit. You're obviously fine so I'll leave now.”

The redhead had his hand on his hip and...he felt quite nostalgic today. “Hey, Felix. You know how we grew up together?”

Felix snorted a little. “Obviously.”

“Do you remember the promise we made together when we were kids? About sticking together until we die?”

“I remember.”

“That's why there's no way I'd leave you by dying first.” He was completely and utterly honest. His feelings weren't all out on the table, but hints of it were there.

“I know...I know. But I'm tired of these close calls. You have to stop fooling around, take your training more seriously.” Felix looked down. “Because if you throw away your life carelessly, we won't be able to die together.”

Sylvain nodded even though Felix couldn’t see. The other was implying that...well, no, he shouldn’t assume things. It was just a childhood promise after all. A promise he fully intended to keep. “Okay, I got it. Once I’ve properly healed I’ll get my act together.”

“Hmph. Then I hope you have a quick recovery.” Felix started to walk out of the room, before he paused and lightly scratched his head. “Sylvain?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Sylvain thinks he saw a flush on Felix’s face. He’s not too sure. It probably wasn’t. “That’s what friends are for, Felix.” Friends…

He didn’t like that title very much.

* * *

He stood on the third floor of the monastery, looking out to the temporarily peaceful land. His memories of the past five years and few months played in his head. “...”

Sylvain sighed and pushed back his hair. He leaned on the edge, taking some time to fix the kinks in his armor. Felix would lecture him to no end if he just left it be and didn't take care of himself after all.

“Ah but...he might be mad at me.” He had kissed Felix before the battle in last month’s mission. It was an insatiable urge. It was a want- no...it might be more accurate to describe it as a  _ need _ . Sylvain didn’t look at Felix in the eye afterwards, avoiding him as much as possible- besides the occasional glance.

_ He still remembers the taste of Felix’s chapped lips. They weren’t exactly sweet, but it was an indescribable taste. A taste that could only belong to Felix...or so he thinks. He had poured all his feelings into that short kiss. It wasn’t like him. _

He didn't know what came over him at that time, and he kind of...regretted it. Ever since then he's been running away from Felix like the coward he was. Felix probably hated him for it, he shouldn’t have feelings for him in that way, but he did. Everyone hated him after all, but it didn’t matter. It really...didn’t matter.

“...Hey.”

He turned around, and saw the person that he wanted to see the  _ (most) _ least. “Hey, Felix. How have you been-”

The other growled lowly and grabbed Sylvain’s collar, bringing him down to his height.

“What the  _ hell  _ was  _ that  _ Sylvain?”

“What was what?”

“You- Last month before the battle. You know what I'm talking about.”

“...Ah, that. You remembered.” Sylvain smiled at Felix, although...it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“ _ Of course  _ I remember, you-” Felix loosened his grip on Sylvain's collar and pushed him back slightly. “Stop looking at me with that pathetic sad smile on your face. While I'm at it, stop running away too.”

Sylvain blinked, a confused expression on his face. “I didn't know you were so concerned about me-”

“...” Felix sighed, putting his hand on his head. “Of course I'm concerned about you.” He turned around and closed his eyes. “Hey, Sylvain.”

“Yes?”

There was a short pause. “...Tch. I'm only going to say this once, so you have to listen carefully alright? And don't interrupt me until I'm finished.”

“Oh...sure, I got it.”

“You're a fool, an idiot, a... You can't just  _ kiss  _ me before battle and leave. You can't just  _ avoid  _ me for weeks after that. You're a coward for running away.”

Sylvain opened his mouth, before closing it. Yeah, he was a coward for running away. Felix was right.

“You could at least wait for my answer. I’ve been thinking to myself this whole time what my feelings towards you were and I…” Felix paused, before sighing and then growling out of frustration. “I love you. You're an idiot but I still hold these feelings for you. I don't care if you're a man, and I don't care about your Crest. So don't try to talk me out of it.”

There was a long pause of silence as Sylvain took this moment to absorb this. Felix? In love with him? With- With  _ him  _ of all people? He was beyond confused. He wasn’t expecting for his feelings to be returned...but he-

“I’m leaving now.”

“Wait, Felix.”

“Tch.” He stopped in his steps, but didn’t turn around. “What do you wa-”

Sylvain hugged Felix, and held him tightly. He felt the other stiffen and he whispered softly into his ear. “I love you too. You’re right. I am a coward for trying to run away from you all this time. I was afraid of the answer you would give me. I was afraid that you'd hate me after that.”

“...” Felix sighed. “Like I said before, you’re the biggest fool in all of Fódlan.”

Despite his words, there was a light flush on his face, a pretty and soft pink on his features. Felix was…

“You’re beautiful, Felix.”

“...Where did that come from?”

“It came from my love for you~”

“Sylvain.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

Felix sighed, but there was a smile on his face as he leaned into his chest.

“I love you, Felix.”

“...” Felix paused, before mumbling softly. “I love you too.”

And when they went back inside, they held hands. Felix’s hand in Sylvain’s. Their hands fit together like two matching pieces in a puzzle. Sylvain’s large warm hand wrapped around Felix’s small cold ones, the light blushes and smiles on their faces…

Yeah. “Just Friends” wasn't the right title for them. They  _ weren't  _ just friends. They were boyfriends, dating...completely in love with each other.

  
  


And...later they would get married, and Sylvain made sure to be a great husband. Years passed and, keeping each other's promise, their bond was strengthened to the point where they really did die together.

If one came to visit their graves, they'd see that Sylvain's lance rested on Felix's grave, and Felix's sword rested on Sylvain's. To show their bond and loyalty to each other. They were undisturbed, and resting in peace. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain and Felix might've been a tad bit OOC but...I love these two boyfriends so much I had to write about them- hopefully I'll be able to improve some more as I continue to write.


End file.
